


Revolution

by magic_irish_kid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dystopia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid
Summary: Это выросло из коллажа и ощущения "эээй, тут должно быть что-то еще".Коллажи и последняя часть текста - любезно созданы purple_ant.(Без тебя ничего этого бы не было, Кааарл!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это выросло из коллажа и ощущения "эээй, тут должно быть что-то еще".  
Коллажи и последняя часть текста - любезно созданы purple_ant.  
(Без тебя ничего этого бы не было, Кааарл!)

Они были панки, отбросы, революционеры. Им не нравился город, не нравилась власть. Не нравились грязь, неуважение, голод. Им ничего не нравилось. Кроме друг друга.  
И они решили сломать все. Как их самих ломал строй, ломала жизнь, ломало общество.  
Outside of society? - Fuck society!  
Любимая кричалка Клинта, выросшего в таком дерьме, что даже Баки боится думать об этом слишком сильно. Клинт - лучшее, что за четверть века с ним случилось. И за одну только мысль, что его, например, вдруг отберут, можно разломать все, что _они_ понастроили вокруг.  
***  
Первую встречу Баки не забудет никогда: первая его... даже не акция. Демонстрация. Когда чувствуешь, что что-то не так идет, что-то не то, будто кислород перекрывают, но слишком незаметно, осторожно, неторопливо - и ты только ощущаешь это, но не можешь четко сказать, почему и что.  
Баки поехал послушать. Вдруг кто-то понял быстрее. Вдруг кто-то понял. Когда разгонять спокойную, в общем, толпу, с разрешением на митинг, через пятнадцать минут начали дубинками и газом, стало очевидно: в стороне стоять он точно не будет. Хуже всего приходилось девушкам - по пути к байку он отбил нескольких, но крики и кровь были повсюду, и, получив долю побоев, он только чудом снова оказался верхом на старенькой своей Хонде. Только чтобы тут же почувствовать спиной, как кто-то валится верхом на заднее сиденье и колотит по плечу, перекрикивая в ухо шум потасовки: "Гони-гони-гони!"  
Баки оборачивается. Баки озадачен и недоволен. Баки не знает, чего ждет - девушку, ребенка-подростка, бабульку, в конце концов, попавшую случайно во все это по пути домой. Но он совершенно не ждет там здоровенного сивого парня, пол лица которого занимает синяк, а вторую половину - кровоподтек из рассечения над бровью.  
\- Мать твою, - чувак дергает за плечо сильнее, и Баки скалится в ответ. - Поехали! Или они обоих к херам заберут! - и только теперь он понимает, что небольшой отряд целенаправленно стучит ботинками в их сторону.  
\- Ок-ок, - оживает Баки, отрывая взгляд от голубых, будто море на детских картинках, глаз, в которые не помнит даже, когда и как начал смотреть.  
Чувак еще успевает выгнуть вопросительно брови, такие же блондинисто-светлые, и съехать по сиденью ближе, грудью к спине. Что-то как будто не так, с тем, как он движется, но сейчас нет времени на выяснения, и Баки давит по газам, срываясь с места.  
Чтобы отвезти их в больничку в другом районе, в другом конце города, недалеко от места, где сам живет. Не рядом. Но недалеко.  
Парень морщится, спрыгивая с байка следом, и сейчас, в ту самую секунду, когда правая нога его едва подгибается в колене Баки осеняет: у парня сломана нога. Все это время была.  
\- Чувак, что это... - открывает сивый рот так, будто ждал где-то в другом месте оказаться.  
\- Серьезно? - перебивает, почти перекрикивая, Баки. - Да у тебя, - задыхается он от возмущения внезапно, - у тебя нога ниже колена в другую, блядь, сторону торчит, - и это, может быть, не совсем истинная правда, но конечность его явно сломана. Да и лицо могло бы воспользоваться помощью врача.  
Так что он берет чувака под руку и тащит аккуратно за собой внутрь корпуса.  
Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, как узнает он на регистрации, старше на год, не женат, студент. Медсестра с чего-то решает, что Баки нуждается в осмотре тоже, и под взглядом строгих "не потерплю отмазок" глаз ему приходится сообщать сведения о себе.  
А дальше, пока они усаживаются ждать, Клинтон ("Клинт", - сразу же отрезает чувак, поворачиваясь боком на сидении - чтобы лицом к нему - и протягивая ладонь) начинает болтать. Баки давно не слышал такого едкого юмора, такого ясного взгляда на окружающий мир и таких неуловимо опасных идей, будто блондин его аккуратно проверял. Не только по части политики, впрочем: горящие азартом - частично явно от боли - глаза слишком уж часто оказываются уставившимися на лицо Баки, глаза Баки, губы Баки. В общем, здесь явно что-то есть, особенно, когда, в конце концов, вызванный в кабинет Клинт начинает гундеть, что не пойдет туда, если "Джеймс" не согласится кофе попить и не оставит телефон.  
Баки чувствует, что вынужден. Ради спасения ноги.  
***  
Прочно связаться с политикой несложно: достаточно иметь свои взгляды и быть не слепым, чтобы разбираться в происходящем. Оба они были еще и не равнодушны, так что, вообще, без выбора. А потом вокруг стали собираться люди. Друзья, знакомые, друзья знакомых, знакомые друзей - такие же обеспокоенные, также готовые сделать что-то, чтобы сделать лучше. Некоторые - готовые на все. Как Клинт.  
Как Баки, в конце концов. После обысков, после того, как Клинта задержали за книги ("Нам теперь и читать нельзя?"), после того, как ребят до полусмерти избили, после того, как асфальт стал цвета их крови, а вещи, зубы и (он никогда не забудет больше) части тел валялись шире, чем можно было собрать.  
Выражение своего мнения не должно быть таким.  
Государство не должно быть таким.  
Свобода не должна быть.  
***  
Это был его, Клинта план. С самого начала. Он решил, он придумал, он всем объяснил, он уговорил. Разноцветные газовые краски в городе, где дышать уже нечем? Что может быть яснее? Что может быть живописней?  
Баки поддержал не сразу, Баки - переживает за чужие жизни, как Клинт уже давно перестал, Баки хочет светлое будущее там, где Клинт потерял надежду и хочет просто все разрушить.  
Но компромиссы для того и существуют. Для таких, как они.  
И они корректируют акцию. Они выбирают дату. Они готовят все.  
***  
Бандана стекает по лбу вместе с потом, Клинт сдвигает ее вниз, на горло - по-южному, по-мексикански.  
Жарко. Людно. А еще даже не хлынула полиция, собралась только толпа своих и сочувствующих, готовых смотреть и слушать. Готовых вникать. Готовых перестать быть массой, которую стоящие выше куда-то влекут.  
Они успеют сказать что-то, успеют... Что-нибудь. Должны успеть. Пока бои с полицейскими-властями не начнутся.  
Клинт дает им - себе - еще полчаса.  
До начала конца.  
***  
Небо упало на город, серым дымом окутав здания. Пламя пожаров резкими бликами освещает респираторы-маски. Город гудит, словно старый орга́н, грохочет толпа камнями в окна, ногами по баррикадам, тёмными волнами прорывая сомкнутые щиты.  
Баки застыл на месте, океан людей вокруг беснуется, стремясь вперёд, но они - лишь расплывчатый фон. Он смотрит на Клинта. Бледное лицо освещают резкие яркие вспышки, фиолетовая бандана сползла вниз, открывая сломанный нос, волосы встрёпаны и пропитаны гарью. Клинт чувствует на себе взгляд, оборачиваясь. Он выглядит уставшим, но глаза горят ярче огней слетевшего с катушек города. Баки, непослушными руками стягивая респиратор, подаётся вперёд. У Клинта обветренные, с привкусом металла и пьянящие сильнее адреналина губы. Город летит вниз, содрогаясь в такт сердцам, и они падают вместе с ним.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это получилось случайно, этого не должно было быть, но.  
purple _ant, для тебя ;)

Они не были такими, как официальные СМИ станут писать: беспринципными зверями, жаждущим только все сломать, разграбить и предать огню.  
Не монстры.  
Неравнодушные. Достаточно повидавшие, к сожалению, чтобы видеть сквозь иллюзорные замки, любезно выстраиваемые вышестоящими.  
У них было искусство, были чувства, они были живыми.  
Любили, переживали, боялись.  
Надеялись. Верили. Хотели.  
Лучшие моменты?  
Не акции, не забастовки, не демонстрации.  
Лучшие - квартирники, почти прошловековые салоны, с беседами-спорами, с бэндами, с теплом чая и объятий, когда остаются уже свои только.  
Вылазки ночью со стрит-артерами, художниками, такими же убежденными, такими же пылкими.  
Походы, уже тайком, уже когда на основной костяк разнарядки были, в сумеречной полутьме за едой, с выдуманными молитвами, чтобы не забрали, чтобы принести что-то тем, кто остался, кто сам больше не может.  
Ночи. Где блестящие слезами морские глаза - только его. Где все, что запрещено и нельзя, превращается в хочу и можно, потому что как, как это может быть плохо, как карать такое? Да, они считали потери чаще, чем находили время друг для друга, но каждое мгновение Джеймс помнит. Хранит. Бережет. На случай тюрьмы, пыток, лагерей и всего, что выдумают для них умы спецорганов.  
Подпольные концерты, семья из друзей вокруг, горячее чужое тело, в абсолютном доверии жмущееся спиной, азарт, свобода и - даже не рок-н-ролл - чистый панк. Жизнь, горящая в глазах и под кожей, прямо в венах, в крови.  
Жизнь, которая, может, и прошла быстро, о которой не скажут правду, которую объявят внезакона. Которой они наслаждались оба, которая промчалась не зря, и была лучшим, что с ними произошло.


End file.
